Feelings
by RainyEthel
Summary: Quick Kuroshitsuji One-Shot! Sebastian decides to question Ciel about his feelings for Elizabeth. CielxLizzy! Please read!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sebastian poured the young master's tea, silently watching him stress over the heaping pile of papers on his desk.

"I hope you remembered that Lady Elizabeth is coming to visit today." The butler reminded him.

Ciel groaned, a sign that Elizabeth's arrival had slipped his mind. "Perhaps she should postpone her visit until next week. I'm far too busy for her at the moment."

Sebastian sighed. "I'm afraid that's impossible, my lord. She is most likely very near. It would be horribly rude to turn her away now."

"Ughhhh…" Ciel took his cup of tea. "I suppose it can't be helped now."

"Precisely."

There was a silence, and Ciel was about to ask what Sebastian was still doing there, but the butler cut in.

"Young Master. I've been meaning to ask you something."

Annoyed, Ciel said, "And what was that?"

"How do you feel about Lady Elizabeth?"

Ciel looked caught off guard at first, but quickly recovered. "Don't you have better things to do than waste my time with stupid questions?"

"It'll be much quicker if you simply answer." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You already know my feelings on the matter. She's just another one of my duties as the Earl Phantomhive. Keeping her happy is my job. That is all." And with that he picked up a sheet of paper and began to read, ignoring the rest of the world.

Sebastian took the paper from his hand and wiggled it in front of him. "That's a bit harsh. So you're saying you feel the same for this paper as you do the Lady? Just another responsibility for the Earl?"

Ciel snatched it back, turning in his chair. "It's similar, yes. Now leave me alone, Sebastian."

But Sebastian wasn't satisfied. He turned the boys chair so they were face to face. "And when you marry this girl and have children, it'll be the same? No different than doing your paperwork, I suppose."

Ciel's eyes doubled in size. "Sebastian! Enough!"

"I'm sorry, Young Master. I just don't seem to understand. How can the two be the same? They play completely different roles in your life."

"Fine! I care for Lizzy more than paperwork, alright? But that's none of your business. Now go do something useful and let me work." Ciel said, his frustration increasing.

"How much more…?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel slammed his fist on his desk. "Why are you still here?! What are you up to?"

"It was a simple question, my Lord. No reason to get flustered…" Then he smiled wickedly. "Do you love her?"

Ciel's face scrunched in anger. "Wha-?! Love her?! What are you-?! Love has nothing to do with this!"

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "Ah, Young Master. You are engaged to be married. Love has everything to do with this."

"Not if I was forced into it!"

"All the same. You're the head of the Phantomhive family. You could call it off."

"No, I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would look horrible and bring shame to the family!"

"And…?"

"And nothing, Sebastian! That's all there is to it! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!"

"Fine, fine. I'll stop," The butler said, cleaning up the Earl's lunch, which he had hardly taken a bite of. "But next time you choose to lie to someone, I suggest you make sure your face isn't flushed when you do."

Ciel's face coloured more. "Shut up! I'm not lying or blushing!"

"Oh, but you are."

The boy balled his fist. "Sebastian, leave this room this instance! That's an order!"

"Yes, my lord. As you wish."

And with that he was gone. An awkward silence fell on the study.

That demon was way out of line. Who did he think he was? Talking to his master like that. It took Ciel several deep breaths before he was anywhere near calm.

After a few moments of seething, he got back to work. He didn't have time for stupidity.

He started reading only to be interrupted by the door opening.

"Sebastian, I thought I ordered you to-"

"CIIIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL~!"

His head shot up just in time to see Lizzy rushing towards him. She gave him a tackling hug and squeezed him tight. To his utmost surprise, he felt the heat rise in his face.

Why was he blushing?! What had Sebastian done to him….

Lizzy pulled away, her blonde curls brushing against his face. "Oh, Ciel, you're so cute! I can't even- …Ciel? Are you alright? You look-"

"I - I'm fine. I just need some air." Yeah, air. He stood from his seat. "Come. Let us walk in the garden."

Her face exploded with happiness. "Really?!"

"Mmhmm."

Fine. Maybe he had SOME feelings for Elizabeth, but nothing more. Not even very many feelings. Just a few. And certainly not love! That was ridiculous.

Sebastian stood hidden, watching the young couple. He couldn't help but chuckle. His poor master didn't seem to accept his own feelings. But not to worry, very soon he would. They were engaged to be married after all.

A/N: Sorry this was stupid… I just REALLY SHIP CIELXLIZZY! Thankx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
